Death The Kid vs Blake Belladonna
Description Soul Eater vs RWBY! Both are black haired gunslingers who are teammates with a early teen girl with a transforming scythe....okay..... not to mention the whole Maka vs Ruby thing. Interlude Hyper Anon:Black haired,gun- Spongebob:Hey! I hate to interupt but can I bring some new hosts. Patrick:I'm patrick Cheesyboy:I'm Cheesyboy Olive the Other Reindeer:I'm Olive the Other Reindeer. Edd:I'm Edd from Eddsworld. Arthur:I am Arthur. Hyper Anon:Sure! Anyway Black haired,gun weilders- Patrick:And teammates to a Teenage girl with a giant transforming scythe Olive:Not to mention the whole Maka vs Ruby thing so we decided to make our own version. Doge:Death the Kid, The weird emo kid you wouldn't normally find in a class. ''' Spongebob:And Blake Belladona the Huntress from RWBY. Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper Anon and they are Doge,Spongebob,Cheesyboy,Olive,Arthur,and Edd. All:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death battle. '''Patrick:Actually I'm unemployed. Death the Kid Hyper Anon:The World of Soul Eater- Patrick:A place filled with over exaggerated stereotypical anime faces. ''' '''Doge:Not to mention a world with a fetish for scythes similar to Bleach's fetish for swords. Spongebob:Death had two kids- Cheesyboy:That's Death. He looks so kawaii. That's more crazier than my antics. Spongebob:Anyway Death had two kids Kishin Asura and Death The Kid. Doge:Wait a minute. If Deadpool stuck his dick in Death wouldn't that mean Death the Kid is Deadpool's son? ' ''Olive:I guess. Anyway Death the Kid was going to inherite being a shimigami. '''Patrick:Death the kid is an awesome name but Death the Kid's real name is-Uh-I forgot. Hyper Anon:Uh Patrick, Death the Kid's real name is Death the Kid. Edd:Wow that's weirder than Zombehs and Zanta Claws combined. Who in the bloody world would name their child Death the Kid? Patrick:Yeah! How about a name like......Steve? Doge:And you wouldn't believe this.......He folds the toilet paper. Death the Kid:Did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?!?!?!?!??!?!?! (All Laugh) Cheesyboy:When I go Jar Jar blinks I will never deliver toilet paper to this kid's house. Patrick:I need to see this again. (Death the Kid's toilet paper scence continues repeadedly.) Hyper Anon:Okay Okay that's enough even though it was very funny. Anyway Death the Kid attended DWMA where he had to work with a partner. Insted of most Students getting only one partner Death has 2. Doge:Damn This kid is lucky. He should stop getting concered over minor things like toilet paper. Background Name:Death the Kid Height:5'2 Weight:110 pounds. Occupation:DWMA Student/Soul Hunter Age:13-15 First Appearence:Manga Intro=Chapter 0.3(2003)Manga Offical=Chapter 1(2004)Anime=Episode 3(2008) Spongebob:As a God of Death, Death The Kid possesses great abilites. He can use the lines of Sanzu which give him Shinigami Powers. Patrick:That reminds me of the flying ductman with his powers. ''' Spongebob:Of course. Like the flying dutchman he can steal your pickles. Hyper Anon:Ahem. Souls. '''Cheesyboy:But wouldn't he want pickles since(Immitating Death the Kid) they are symmetrical? Death the Kid:It's psychically impossible to cut the number 7 in half and make it symmetrical. It has to be 8 insted 8 can be cut in half vertically and horizontally shaped symmetrical!!!!!!!!!! Arthur:So Death the Kid mantain a connection between Death and The Lines of Sanzu giving him immense power! '' '''Doge:Dammmmm First this kid dyes his hair then he uses Eye dye!' Arthur:He can only use this in an emergency not to mention it's basically a one time thing. So we might not use it. Anyway back to the Shinigami Powers. This gives him the ability to do the Death Arm Block where he creates a shield with the shape of Death's skull. Patrick:Need to grab some Krabby Patties? Doge:Or Doritos Patrick:Use the Death Claw! Arthur:The Death Claw can help him grab multiple different things such as people and Mr Ratburn. So he won't give us Homework. Or rip someone in shreds due to the force of the claw. Lines of Sanzu Gives Death Immense Power Death Arm Block Death Claw Hyper Anon:Death the kid is strong able to create crators in the ground just by kicking. Cheesyboy:Get this dude in a soccer game. Edd:Reminds me back in the day when me and me friends used to destroy stuff. Spongebob:One time Death the Kid lifted the fisher king who has a big suit of armor. Doge:Damn Guess he didn't want any Sushi. Cheesyboy:Let's not forget the time he fought a giant powerfull clown creature and he obliterated the damn clown. Spongebob:That's what you get for scaring me Clown! Hyper Anon:Moving on. Death the Kid due to being a DWMA student is very skilled in Martial Arts. Spongebob:But still I'm Better. Hyper Anon:Well Death the Kid managed to restrain both Soul Evans and Black Star. Olive:Moving on. Death the Kid has a healing factor. Doge:Yep this definately Deadpool's son. Olive:Well Keep in mind that Death the Kid can't regenerate his head. He can only regernate from impalement and from losing his limbs even without his healing fact he can take blows from Power Soul Eater Characters. Psychically Strength Can Create Crators by kicking Lifted the Fisher King Obliterated The Colussus Clown Martial Arts Can Restrain Soul and Black Star Durability Can Tank Blows from Power Soul Eater Characters. Can Heal from Serious Wounds Can Survive having his limbs ripped apart. Arthur:Death the Kid's 2 partners are Lizzie and Patty Thompson. They can transform into 2 dual pistols. Doge:Yay Guns! Edd:Tom will be happy! Doge:This makes this kid sound less like total nerd. Spongebob:The pistols are known as Demon Twin guns. Patrick:Wow Demon Twin guns? That's an awesome name! Almost as awesome as Jelly Fishing! Arthur:The Bullets have infinite ammo. They never run out, they don't always shoot bullets. Doge:Awwww man! Arthur:Insted they shoot energy bullets. And they are strong enough to destroy buildings. Spongebob:Speaking of destroying buildings that reminds me of that time I tripped over a rock holding a pie bomb and it landed in Squid's Face causing an explosion that destroyed the whole Bikkini Bottom. Patrick:I remember that! Hyper Anon:Me too! Anyway Death the Kid can use the Sanzu River Shot. Cheesyboy:Where he spams the hell out of Lizzie and Patty creating large energy blasts. Doge:It can even create slight Kamehamehas! But Hyper Anon, Where does the river part come in. Hyper Anon:Beats me I didn't write Soul Eater. Anyway just for some extra firepower- Edd:He transforms them into giant cannons, Imagine the Zombehs he can slay with that! Doge:Did someone say cannons? And I thought twin pistols where good enough. Now big ass cannon? This kid is one weird pirate. Patrick:Like Mr Krabs! Olive:The Cannons can take up his arms Doge:Suck It Megaman! Olive:Yeah! It is very similar to Megaman. Moving on. Death the Kid's guns can steal souls kinda like most soul Eater Characters. Doge:A soul stealing gun? Man this kid keeps on getting better and better. Patrick:Isn't it ironic to have the ability to steal souls, when you are from a franchise named Soul Eater? Hyper Anon:It was intended like that now moving on. Death the kid has soul Resonance which is where his soul chainlinks with Lizzie and Patty and he transfers the energy of his soul to the guns giving his weapons much more power. Cheesyboy:I don't know about you guys but I think its worth having my freaking soul energy to be absorbed to make an awesome powerfull weapon. Twin Pistols/Lizze&Patty Can fire energy bullets Infinite Ammo Can Destroy Buildings Can use Sanzu River Shot where he spams the bullets creating a long stream Can Transform into giant cannons which take up his arms. Can Steal Souls Can use Soul Resonance where he transfers the power of his soul to the guns Spongebob:When times get tough Death uses his Execution Mode. Doge:It's where he uses the lines of Sanzu and Soul Resonance to sorround himself with a big ass energy ball. Damn looks like he got caught in a spirit bomb. Arthur:This increases Death the Kid's and his guns power immensily. '' '''Edd:Whoa! That thing looks as dangerous as a herd of Zombehs.' Hyper Anon:I know right this is able to increase his soul itself as well as the soul ravernage. Doge:Soul this Soul that! Do they have a fetish for souls? Olive:Death the Kid can use the Parent's seven rays in his execution mode. Cheesyboy:To shoot out 7 freaking lines of energy. Arthur:This is a combination of Soul Resonance,Lines of Sanzu,and his Shinigami Powers. Patrick:Whoa the last thing you want is to play jump rope with this guy since it can cut through people like cheese. Speaking of Cheese I'm in the mood for a Krabby Patty. (Patrick gobbles) Execution Mode Get sorrounded in an aura made up of his soul Power increase Parent's 7 rays. Doge:Death the Kid wields Beelzebub. A skateboard. Damn this kid is getting cooler and cooler. Spongebob:Beelzebub is capable of flight. Doge:If only skateboards can fly. We can do all the wreckless shit we want. Olive:Yeah. Beelzebub is capable of reaching high speeds and can zoom basically everywhere. Patrick:Wait with Skateboards, do you get caught for speeding. I remember Spongebob speeding. Spongebob:Oh yeah! Anyway Beelzebub can be summoned in his hand. Doge:Hell he can even use it as an attack! In case you have no idea how that works, He slams it into you. Anything is possible when you are a teenage Shinigami god with a rocket skateboard. Beelzebub Can Fly Can Reach high speeds Can be summoned in his hand Can be used as an attack. Arthur:Death the Kid isn't perfect-'' '''Patrick:NOOOOOOOOOO! Why did it have to end. It felt like a few seconds ago that we where talking about how cool he is.' Hyper Anon:Uh Patrick that was a few seconds ago. Death the kid is still a kid. Olive:As well as the fact that he is kinda obsessed with Symmetry. (Death the Kid grabs Lizzie's and Patty's jugs) Death the Kid:Even your boobs are different sizes! (Caption:Yes this is a legit offical Soul Eater Episode) Doge:Wait can you replay that part. (Death the Kid grabs Lizzie's and Patty's jugs) Death the Kid:Even your boobs are different sizes! (Caption:Yes this is a legit offical Soul Eater Episode) Doge:I would never do that. And you know me. I guess the Kid is thirsty for some milk. He got some "Symmetrical" balls to do that. Spongebob:When he finds out he is asssymentrical he litterally throws a fit- Patrick:And dies. Olive:No he just passes out. Spongebob:He isn't Immortal like his father. He can still be killed. Olive:His power has limits and he lost a fair share of times. Edd:Sometimes to himself! Weaknesses Obsessed with Symmetry Passes out when finds out he is assemytrical Is mortal Can be wounded Power has limits Lost a fair share of times. Arthur:Netherless Death the Kid has pulled off amazing things. Doge:Such as beating the shit out of Soul Evans and Black Star. ' ''Olive:He also fought Kishin Asura multiple times. '''Cheesyboy:What kind of Mummy is that?!?!?! Hyper Anon:Well when Death died- Patrick:Isn't it ironic to be named Death and then die. Hyper Anon:Ironic indeed. Anyway when Death died Death the Kid got to inherite his place as the god of death. Shortly after crying like a baby. Doge:Whyyyyyy? I got an awesome job being a god of Death? Why me? Feats Easily Beat Soul Evans and Black Star Fough his brother Kishin Asura Became the god of death. Arthur:Despite his obsession for Symmetry he still awesome...... as well a wierder to find in a class than Mr Ratburn Mr Ratburn:Are you having cake? Blake Belladona Hyper Anon:Blake's backstory is unknown but we know she was born in White Fang an orginazation that terrorizes and kills people. Doge:So baby's first weapon was a gun. Spongebob:Yep pretty much. Untill one day when Blake and her partner Adam Taurus saw a train....jumped on it and it was shipping dust. Patrick:Until A bunch of Robots came out of the blue and attacked the living barnacles out of them. ' ''Arthur:Until Blake and Adam beat them up and destroyed them. However while Blake was searching for what Adam wanted she found out that he wanted to blow up the ship. ''Olive:So Blake decided to wait until he destroyed the last robot and cut the connector with her sheath causing the main train car to go without Adam. '' '''Cheesyboy:First you have to jumped on a train,next you have to fight evil robots and now your own partner just leaves you behind. Man Adam Taurus is like the Charlie Brown of RWBY. Edd:He is more misfortunate than that time I went to the army for holiday! Maybe one day he might get devoured by Zombehs. Hyper Anon:So after moving away from white fang, Blake Belladona went to Beacon Academy because she wanted to be a huntress. So she sat in Beacon Academy reading a book like nothing happened. Doge:Until She saw Weiss Schnee the annoying girl arguing with Ruby. So she decided to make fun of the shit in her dust company. Damn serves her right. Spongebob:So in one activity in Beacon Academy where you had to team up with the first person you find, Yang Xiao Long- Doge:Aka My Waifu Olive:Anyway Yang saw Blake and they had to team up and they found Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Where they all defeated a giant nevermore. Arthur:After that Ruby,Weiss,Blake,and Yang where assigned to the team RWBY. Patrick:Uh they spelled Ruby wrong. Background Name:Blake Belladona Age:17 First Appearence:"Black" Trailer(March 22 2013) Offical Episode=Shinning Beacon(July 5-25 2013) Occupation:Criminal(former) Huntress Is a bookworm. Hyper Anon:Blake Belladona is fast capable of running across a forest as well as jumping across objects pretty darn fast. Doge:She can also cut through freaking metal. Are we sure we aren't talking about Raiden? Spongebob:Nope! We used him. Olive:Not to mention she was durable enough to survive getting blown up by a-'' '''Patrick:Kamehameha that a robot blasted.' Arthur:And she survived getting beat up by mutliple Grimm. Cheesyboy:Blake Belladona is also smart because she is a freaking skilled huntress for Bill Cipher's sake. I know I have attacked my fair share of people but I would not want to screw around with a huntress Hyper Anon:You've thought correctly. Edd:You know Adam Taurus the skilled agent. Well Blake was smart enough to trick him by cutting the connector in the first place. If only me and me friends had those smarts the monsters will be easy as crumpets to defeat not to mention we would just have a normal day because we wouldn't go there in the first place. Olive:Not to mention She was strong enough enough to fight an army of practically 50 robots and fought multiple grimm. '' '''Doge:And do to the strength in those legs(Snicker) Blake can jump 10-20 feet in the air. Like the sexiest spring there is.' Psychically Strength Can cut through metal Can jump 10-20 feet in the air. Can fight an army of robots Can fight multiple grimm. Speed Can run across a forest. Can Jump across objects fast Durability Survived getting blown up by a kamehameha. Can tank blows from Grimm. Intellect Skilled Huntress Tricked Adam Taurus an White Fang Agent. Hyper Anon:Blake wields Gambol Shround. Cheesyboy:A Big ass transforming sword. Spongebob:Imagine chopping lettuce at night with that. Olive:It's signature form is a cleaver. Patrick:Perfect for cleaving things! Obviously. ' ''Arthur:It is possibly one of the strongest forms. It can be used for straight up striking people. Olive:But when it gets to slashing She is no slouch. She can transform her Cleaver into a literal Katana. '''Doge:That would make Leonardo blush because She can cut through metal with it like it was nothing. Okay guys are we positive we aren't talking about Raiden? Hyper Anon:But the best attachment is the gun. Cheesyboy:Hell yeah! Edd:Oh boy I can't wait to tell Tom when I get home. He might even be watching this right now! Spongebob:The gun is a pistol and it doesn't shoot bullets. It fires a rope with a sickle attached to it. Similar to Ruby Rose's Cresent Rose. Doge:But Not as Badass. Hyper Anon:Indeed Doge. But the hook can be used to latch onto things. Doge:LIKE BATMAN! I SEE HER DIFFERENTLY Arthur:Oh no. I was afraid this was gonna happen. Olive:She Can swing from different places with the hook. Doge:LIKE BATMAN! Hyper Anon:She can use the hook to swing around making her even faster than she already is. Cheesyboy:That is just plain weird. Who the hell swings as a speed bost. Spongebob:Blake Belladona. Gambol Shroud Cleaver transformation Katana transformation Pistol/Grappling gun/Scythe thing transformation. Hyper Anon:Blake Belladona can use Aura. Doge:Do we have to go over this again? Spongebob:Yes we do it was only 2 months ago. Aura is manipulation of one's soul to create energy waves. Patrick:Are we sure we aren't talking about Soul Eater with all that soul Resonance stuff. Olive:Aura can be used to create shields for defense. '' ''Arthur:It can also be made for creating shockwaves-'' '''Cheesyboy:Which was strong enough to blow up a snake's head! I mean literally.' Hyper Anon:Aura can used to heal wounds such as when Jaune got a scar from a branch. Patrick:Still better than the doctor. Edd:Maybe Tom can use them to fix his eyes! Aura Can be used as a shield Can create shock waves Can Heal wounds. Spongebob:Blake can use Semblance. Doge:To create clones from herself. Talk about a real ninja. Hyper Anon:The Clones are made out of shadows and vanish when getting hit. Olive:She can also use them as a boost to get her to jump higher. Cheesyboy:How does that work? Arthur:We have no idea. Anyway her clones can attack as well as Blake. But in orderer to make them less like Redshirts and easy to take down She can use dust to put in Gambol Shroud to give her clones multiple abilites. Edd:Like the fire dust which transforms her clones into literal bombs which create firey explosions. Doge:That is both weird and awesome. Spongebob:She can use Earth Dust to create solid figures of herself which can tank blows from other characters. Patrick:Isn't it awesome for statues to move. Hyper Anon:When I was a kid I used to be afraid of moving statues I had a dream where one grabbed me in it's hands and crushed me into a pulp and ate me(true story) Olive:She can use ice dust to turn her clones into ice and they can catch someone's weapons when spawned. Patrick:That's what happens when you turn the thermostat down to -15 degrees, just watch Krabs a la Mode. Arthur:She can use violet dust. Cheesyboy:Flower Dust? Really? I expected lightning! Arthur:As lame as it sounds Blake can use violet dust to turn her clones in a purplish blackish haze which can blind her opponents. Semblance Can create Clones Clones can attack Clones dissappear when being hit ''' '''Clones can boost her Clones can be given ablitlies with Fire,Ice,Earth,and Violet Dust. Hyper Anon:Blake Belladona is trained in Martial Arts. Doge:LIKE BATMAN! Spongebob:Yeah like Batman. Blake is trained in hand to hand combat. Cheesboy:Like beating the shit out of monster. Olive:But her best martial arts technique is her ninja training. Patrick:In case you didn't know this gave Blake her ability to jump everywhere,beat up monsters,slash the living barnacles out things,swing from building to building,and create multiple clones! If only Spongebob had the ability. Spongebob:If only I did. Arthur:One time Blake slid down a moutain and landed on her feet when being launched by a spring. Edd:You Know what they say. Cats land on all fours. And what do you know, Blake has cat ears. Hyper Anon:Not to mention her fighting style is similar to Ruby Rose who is Mach 40 Martial Arts Hand to Hand combat. Ninja Training Can create clones Slid down a moutain Landed on all 4s Similar fighting style to Mach 40 Ruby. Can jump from building to building Olive:Blake isn't perfect, she usually relies on her team RWBY. Patrick:As awesome as she may sound she doesn't have many feats. Doge:Aw man! For a split second she was a ninja girl. Spongebob:I know. I know. By the way Blake is very mellow and usually reads books, not to mention the fact that she is sometimes arrogants. Doge:Not one of those personality weaknesses! It was sad enough to down to her normal weaknesses! Arthur:Not to mention she has only be a huntress for a few years Weaknesses Relies on team RWBY Doesn't have many feats Calm Arrogant Only been a huntress for a few years. Hyper Anon:Despite seeming featless Blake has fought multiple Grimm and defeated them. Doge:And one time she defeated an army of robots! Damn talk about an awesome future movie. Arthur:Not to mention fighting multiple powerfull RWBY characters and helped defeated a giant nevermore. Patrick:How many snacks do you feed that! Spongebob:Like 100. Anyway Blake never lost a fight throughtout the series. Doge:Now it's back! Olive:Despite Lacking experience Blake is a good huntress. Feats Defeated Multiple Grimm Destroyed An Army of Robots Fought Powerful RWBY Characters Defeated a giant nevermore along with her team Never lost a fight Good Huntress. Doge:You don't wanna mess around with this ninja chick or else you would end up like that giant bird thing. Besides she is my favorite RWBY character, my first being obviously Yang! Category:Death Battles